Marionnette Syndrome
by Sayuri Aoi
Summary: Hatsune Miku, jeune fille studieuse à la situation familiale plus qu'inattendue, devra faire face à une "stalker" qui lui changera sûrement la vie. [Yuri]


**Marionnette Syndrome**

"La douleur est un siècle, la mort un moment"

* * *

Voilà mon dernier Os, je l'ai écris dernièrement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira également. ^^" *N'a absolument rien à dire* xD

* * *

**Pov Miku**

Me voilà, face à ma dernière année dans ce maudit lycée. Je serais enfin soulagée. Je n'en peux plus ! Cet enseignement d'un niveau supérieur comme le dit si souvent ma mère, me fatigue totalement.

Je souris toujours, je ne dis jamais non à personne. On m'empruntait toujours quelques trucs, un stylo, une règle, des cours, dont je ne voyais jamais la date de retour je suis une habituée.

Je ne suis jamais triste, mon père me l'a toujours dit : « L'amitié te fera perdre du temps, l'amour t'en fera perdre deux fois plus. »

Toutes ses filles qui font l'impossible pour attirer l'attention, je leurs souris mais je les déteste, toutes autant qu'elles sont.

Je trouve étrange que mon cœur n'ai jamais été prit par cible par les flèches d'un certain « Cupidon », aussi inutile soit-elles.

Malgré mes mots, je laisse toujours naître en moi une curiosité incessante sur ses sentiments étrange auxquels je n'ai aucun droit de songer.

On ma souvent regarder de haut, j'ai souvent été première de la classe, j'ai eus énormément de remarque, mais j'ai su me résilier. Aller de l'avant malgré mes angoisses, mes problèmes. J'ai sû être adulte avant l'heure.

Etait-ce bien, ou mal ? Je ne le saurais jamais. Je crache toujours du venin pour me protéger des autres, même si je communique que très peu avec les humains.

Je ne me considère pas comme une humaine, je me considère comme un être à part, eux ils vivent, eux ils rient. Moi... Je suis là, j'existe entre guillemet dans une cage, travaillant de toutes mes forces pour avoir un travail qui ne me servira sûrement à rien. Car rien ne change, je resterais la même jeune fille détestable se jouant de tous, marionnette de ma mère, marionnette de la société.

_La vie ne s'arrête pas au lycée, ni à leur fantaisie. Ma vie s'est arrêtée le jour où je suis née…_

Après avoir comme à mon habitude terminé de mettre mes idéaux au clair sur ses pages blanche sur le journal intérieur de ma vie, je suis allé me coucher. Ne comprenant jamais rien de ce qu'on attendait exactement de moi. Je dormais plus tôt que tout autre enfant, car je ne suis pas comme eux, et je ne l'ai jamais été. Même en essayant de me cacher, ou de changer, rien ne changera jamais dans cette vie monochrome. La gentillesse n'existe pas.

Correcte de la tête au pied, filant tel une étoile vers un besoin d'avoir encore et encore la 1ère place. Ce vice de possession et de domination faisait vraiment de moi une poupée du savoir.

En entrant dans la salle de Conférence, un discours de bienvenu banal est alors lancé. Copier-coller de toutes les années précédentes.

Les classes faites, des élèves comme de simples fourmis ouvrières, allaient de part et d'autres chercher leurs lieux de calvaire. J'ai trouvé avec facilité ma classe, mon rythme cardiaque toujours constant, il ne changeait jamais. J'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas la même classe que l'an dernier, que c'est étrange. Un adieu fatidique duquel je me contrefiche totalement.

Je m'assois au premier rang comme je l'ai toujours fais, la prof qui ne c'était pas coiffer, nous regardaient de ses yeux ronds.

« Bienvenu à tous ! Cette année nous travaillerons bien plus que l'année précédente. Ne relâchez pas vos efforts ! »

Se lançant dans un discours sans aucun sens, nous racontant sa biographie d'étude en alignant ses mots comme des épaves du passé. Une fille aux cheveux roses, aux yeux d'un bleu profond s'approche à côté du reflet de ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « professeur », et prends la parole d'un ton sérieux.

« Je suis Megurine Luka. Membre du conseil d'administration, et présidente du conseil des élèves. Madame Funabashi vous devriez raccourcir vos discours, vous en connaissez déjà le résultat. »

Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son front, elles les essuient avec un mouchoir. Elle réajuste ses lunettes, et cette fille au charisme imposant nous regarde.

« Aucun manque de respect, ou de harcèlement sera admis cette année envers quelconque élève, ou professeur. »

Elle retourne s'asseoir. Elle était aussi impeccable que moi. Des lunettes, une queue de cheval, et des vêtements soigneusement repassés. J'avais des couettes, mais pas de lunettes. Nos vêtements étaient presque identiques. La prof sans trop s'emballer dans ses grands discours commence un semblant de cours. Elle nous donne une fiche à remplir.

J'ai pu voir une petite blonde a côté de moi mettre en Loisirs : Sortir avec ma bande. Quel loisir banal et pathétique. En me voyant loucher sur sa feuille, elle me toise de ses yeux de sorcière. Je tourne le regard sans lui prêter attention, et je donne cette fiche à la prof qui se baladait entre les rangs.

La sonnerie retentit, et la journée qui venait de commencer se termine déjà. La petite blonde et sa bande de gorilles d'avance vers moi. Deux grands gaillards, un gringalet, jumeau de l'autre blondasse sûrement. Quelle belle communauté d'ignare.

« C'était quoi ce regard en cours ? dit-t-elle agressivement.

- Tu cherche déjà les ennuis Rin ? demande le blond.

- Elle adore ça, tu le sens bien Len, ajoute un d'entre eux.

- Ouais Kaito. Mais c'est la rentrée quand même là ! Pas vrai Gakupo ? »

Il s'était tourné vers l'autre grand géant qui avait un casque aux oreilles qui lui empêchait évidemment d'entendre ses compagnons et leurs stupides propos. Je ne voulais pas d'embrouille, je ne voulais qu'une chose « étudier ». Je sors de ce rassemblement, mais Rin me saisit le bras et le serre d'une violence futile.

« Je ne t'ai pas donnée l'autorisation de partir ! » s'égosille-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien, et elle me pousse à terre de ses petits bras frêles qui n'y arrivait pas, elle à donc dû demander à son gorille aux cheveux bleu qui se nommait Kaito de le faire à sa place. Ceci en était presque hilarant, mais aussi bien douloureux.

Elle me flanque un coup de pied au ventre, et je ne fais pas de bruit. Je ne dis toujours rien. Elle rigole et me regarde de haut.

« Tu n'as aucun courage, même pas fichu de te relever pour ouvrir ta grosse gueule !

- Soeurette… Arrête, implore Len exaspéré.

- Rin, on lui pourrit la vie ? propose Kaito.

- Bonne idée, répond Rin. La nouvelle, ici celle qui commande, c'est moi ! Ne l'oublie jamais. »

Sur ces airs de dominatrices des nains de jardins du lycée, gamines capricieuses aux complexes d'infériorité, elle décide enfin de s'en aller. La douleur de ce coup de pied me remonte le long du corps lorsque je me redresse, c'est horrible et insupportable.

Chaque année, je me fais malmenée... J'ai l'impression d'être une marionnette. Cette année, je me ferais maltraitée pour un simple regard indiscret sur une feuille aux détails puérils.

Bientôt l'humanité en sera réduite à son instinct, et nous n'aurons plus de conscience. Plus de raison, mais juste un désir de blesser autrui sans répit. Seule comme à mon habitude, mon sac au dos, la peur au ventre, je me demande ce que me réserveras cette année.

Je marche avec difficulté jusqu'à chez-moi, je ne croise pas ma mère, et tant mieux. Ma mère est toujours dehors… Elle n'est que rarement à la maison, mais je préfèrerais qu'elle ne revienne jamais de ses expéditions nocturnes dans les bistros.

Je suis peut-être la « bonne élève » mais les gens, ne se doutent jamais de ce que je dois subir une fois chez-moi… Personne ne le sait. Sous ce ciel grisaillé, je regarde mes traces de sang sur le corps dans ma chambre, douleur immortelle, gravée sur ma chair.

Derrière des visages, se cachent des enfants blessés, j'en fais partie. Mais j'ai appris à me taire, à ne jamais répondre. Il vaut mieux se taire certaine fois, les choses sont mieux ainsi.

Une odeur d'alcool envahit subitement la maison. Oh non… Il est là. Le monstre au visage acidifié par la vieillesse s'approche. Mon corps tremble, de la marque éternelle de ses faiblesses, sotte maîtresse de mon corps, des coups déraisonnable parsèment ce corps meurtri par l'ivresse. Des pas bruyant, une respiration brutale irritée par le froid règne à l'extérieur de ma chambre, faisant de lui la parfaite assassine d'une vie entière.

Entité diabolique, synonyme de l'alcoolique, elle criait à en perdre haleine, elle voulait m'accabler de ses peines. Je le sais pertinemment, je me suis enfermée, j'avais peur qu'elle se déchaîne sur moi.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, elle ne savait pas si il existait âme qui vive encore. Je pleurais silencieusement, jamais je n'ai crié, ni démontrer réellement mes sentiments.

Ses pas monstrueusement agaçant s'arrête brusquement. Elle fait ce que j'ai le plus redoutée, et commence à frapper ma porte, voulant la détruire, elle est en train de la fracasser. Porte, bouc émissaire de mon martyre.

Assise sur le lit, recroquevillé sur moi-même, la porte me paraissait assez solide. Elle ne parvient pas à la défoncer, ses pas lourds s'éloigne, et elle change de direction.

J'entends le sifflement d'un serpent me murmurer que j'aurais mal, que je saignerais jusqu'à l'os. Je sentirais mes boyaux devenir de la bouilli, le corps endolorie, l'âme endormie, le cœur tenir, jusqu'à l'infini. Je me rendors sur mes gardes, ce sifflement encore présent. Le tourment m'accable de sifflements incertains.

En me réveillant, je me dépêche de me doucher. En sortant je m'habille, et lorsque je m'apprête à partir je vois ce corps de singe immense, la face enlaidit par les années, la puanteur anormal s'étendre sur le sol comme un cadavre que j'aurais tant désiré qu'elle soit. Elle était là, ma mère. Cette femme a été ma conceptrice.

Elle est maintenue financièrement par mon père qui travaille jour et nuit. Il fournit tout, et elle... Elle nous fournit les coups et la douleur.

En regardant l'ivrogne, et la paresse à l'état pur, je me rends compte de la faiblesse d'esprit de certains humains. Je suis loin d'être supérieur, mais je me rends compte chaque fois plus de ma chance de pouvoir m'instruire. Qu'aurais-je fais si je n'allais pas au lycée ? Je n'aurais plus aucun espoir, si ce n'est d'attendre ma mort patiemment.

« C'est ennuyant. J'en ai marre. Mes profs me font chier. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois aller à l'école ? Je veux m'amuser ! Vrai, faux… Distorsions, destruction, humiliation, création, fascination, engendrement. »

Des mots, et d'autres coulent dans la fissure de mon âme. Mes mots sont inutiles. Vos mots sont inutiles, vos complaintes sont fade et sans but, à quoi bon se plaindre d'une fatalité qui vous permettra d'exister ?! Sottises absurdes, jusqu'à quand continuerez de vous voiler la face sur le vrai combat : Existence.

Je marche à côté de cette dépouille dont je suis la descente, le fruit est tombé bien loin de l'arbre mère.

En route pour le lycée, je croise cette fille aux cheveux rose. Luka. En me retournant, elle me regarde sans cligner d'un cil. Nous attendons le bus ensemble, sans dire un mot. Je n'ai jamais eus de conversation avec personne, et ça ne commencera pas aujourd'hui.

Le bus arrive, je m'installe dans le fond, seule lieu où il reste de la place. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi. D'abord elle m'a presque suivie, et maintenant elle s'assoit à mes côtés. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez-elle ?

Elle ne dit toujours rien, et regarde devant-elle sans faire attention à moi. De la curiosité m'anime, et bientôt, si ça continue jusqu'où va arriver cette curiosité ?

Tout contact serait destructeur. Dans quel but désirais-je être sociale ? Je la fixe, et elle tourne son regard vers moi pour me dévisager. Elle ne clignait pas d'un cil. J'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi une rivale. Elle rejoint avec ma fascination la scène du combat pour le premier rang en classe. Une légère brise basse notre atmosphère, tendu et silencieux.

Le bus s'arrête, et nous arrêtons de nous regarder bêtement. Nous marchons, côte à côte, des tonnes d'élèves la saluaient comme si elle était une star, et elle répondait d'un sourire à première vue sincère.

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel ne regardant plus où je marche, tristement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce sentiment m'a subitement envahit comme une bombe, arrivant sans prévenir.

Rin, Len, Kaito et Gakupo me barrent la route quand je baisse les yeux de nouveau. Luka marchant à côté de moi s'arrête au même moment que mes jambes.

« Ah tiens, la muette, dit Rin en jouant avec ses cheveux.

- Elle est accompagnée ou je rêve ? demande Kaito abasourdie.

- Soeurette ne recommence pas…

- Ferme ta gueule Len on t'a pas sonné ! cri Rin énervée.

- Peace out, chantonne Gakupo.

- Et v'là que l'autre recommence avec ses Peace out de mon cul, grogne Kaito.

- C'est quoi ton nom la muette ? » demande Rin avec un sourire mesquin.

Je la regarde avec indifférence, et je ne réponds pas. Je contourne mon chemin, Luka fait de même. J'entends un petit rire de la part de Len m'être destinée lorsque j'ai totalement ignorée sa sœur.

« Peace now », continue de chantonner Gakupo.

Il avait raison lui. N'entendre personne. Chantonner sa paix en guise d'étendard, faire du silence une loi.

Nous entrons dans notre salle de classe. Elle va à sa place, et moi à la mienne.

Je me demande toujours elle m'a suivit de si près… Peut-être qu'elle cherchait à… Non c'est impossible. Elle m'aurait vue hier lorsqu'on m'a poussée ? Non. Ca ne se peut pas. Je m'invente un raisonnement totalement erroné.

Assise en cours, je me concentre. J'oublie que le monde extérieur existe, mon unique raison de vivre est ce lieu, et ses foutus diplômes qui arrivent. Entassant en moi chacune de ses connaissances comme une nourriture spéciale, j'ingurgite ces mots sans m'arrêter.

L'heure terminée, le cours suivant enchaînée Devant cette mare de connaissance intellectuelle, je m'y plonge corps et âme. Bain savant, savon de l'ignorant. Une petite interrogation dans le but de nous tester en début d'année. Quelle belle idée. Qui sortira du lot des ignares ?

Quel narcissisme, jusqu'où s'étendra ma confiance aveugle en mon potentiel ? Je les berne tous devant ce qu'ils voient. Cette jeune fille muette n'est rien d'autre qu'un génie qui vous considère comme des moins que rien.

Après avoir rendu le test en même temps que Megurine Luka, je me retourne pour aller m'asseoir. Je regarde à ma place la fenêtre. Quel soleil éblouissant ! Derrière moi j'entends des murmures tels des serpents conspirateurs.

« L'intello fait concurrence avec la miss popularité, murmure une voix.

- Elle croit quoi ? Luka est plus belle et plus sympathique ! » ajoute une autre.

Je ne cherche pas votre sympathie, il n'y a que mon intérêt qui compte. Quand est-ce que tous ses abrutis comprendront qu'après le lycée il n'y a plus rien ? Que tout ce qu'il restera de ses amitiés éphémères ne sera que le regret et la débauche passée. Le temps ne compte pas recollés les morceaux brisés. Les cours ne sont pas un site de rencontre dans l'immuable tradition est de croire que l'amitié et l'amour dure éternellement, non, c'est autre chose.

La sonnerie m'interpelle, et marchant dans les couloirs je me sens accroché à quelque chose avant de me fracasser au sol. Ce corps qui m'a toujours été inconnu vient de s'écraser et de s'humilier devant des élèves. Des rires par centaines retentissent comme des lancés de poignards, tuant ce qui a déjà été tuée. Devrais-je en souffrir ?

Luka s'est arrêtée devant moi, elle me regarde d'un air totalement neutre. Dans l'émotion de tout ce brouhaha je sens mon esprit tangué à un besoin de me reposer. Après tout… Je le mérite bien.

**[…]**

Un vent rafraîchissant me caresse le visage, est-ce le velours d'une main que je ressens ? Qui peut bien vouloir caresser cette fille aux entrailles meurtris ? Mes complaintes et mes pleurs se sont tapis dans les ténèbres, je n'en parle pas, et je n'en parlerais jamais !

Un parfum de cerise m'enivrait, je me lève en sursaut en sentant cette main ce diriger sur mon front. Je regarde devant moi, et c'est Luka. Cette main qui était sur mon front s'est retrouvée sur ma poitrine car je me suis relevée. Je deviens pivoine et je détourne mes yeux des siens. Ses yeux bleus que j'ai eus le temps d'apercevoir étaient très beau.

Où étais-je ? Que faisait-elle, assise sur le rebord de mon lit, sa main sur mon sein !

« Tu t'es évanouie, dit-elle calmement en retirant sa main. Je t'ai directement amenée à l'infirmerie. Mais il est un peu tard pour retourner en cours.

- Pourquoi… ?

- C'est mon devoir, réponds Luka avec sérieux.

- C'est ton devoir de me suivre, d'être à mes côtés, et de marcher avec moi ? » demandais-je énervée.

Elle ne répond pas, et elle me fixe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voyait en moi qui l'intéressait autant ?!

« J'ai vue les marques sur ton corps, si tu souhaite en parler je suis là, dit-elle en regardant le plafond tout à coup.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Te renfermer sur toi ne sert à rien, ajoute Luka. Tu as un portable ?

- Oui. »

Elle me fouille sans gêne, et prends mon portable. Je la regarde noter quelque chose, et je la laisse, si sa lui fais plaisir tant mieux, je m'en contrefiche totalement.

« Je t'ai ajouté mon numéro.

- Quel est ton but ? demandais-je exaspérée.

- Tant de méfiance à mon égard, soupire Luka.

- L'être humain ne fais jamais rien sans l'idée d'échange équivalent.

- Respire un bon coup, je ne veux rien Hatsune…

- Menteuse », rétorque-t-elle.

Elle se lève du lit, et me tends la main.

« Lève-toi, je te raccompagne chez-toi.

- Et si je refuse ? »

Elle enlève ses lunettes lentement, détachent ses cheveux de l'élastique qui lui faisait cette queue de cheval, et elle les range dans son sac. Elle s'approche de mon visage, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, son attitude et son image avaient totalement changés en une fraction de seconde.

« Je te tire par la peau des fesses jusqu'à ta maison.

- Je n'ai pas peur si c'est ce que tu cherche. »

Elle m'a attrapée le bras, je venais à peine de le remarquer. Elle me pousse dans ses bras, et sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de me noyer dans son regard. Dans ses bras, les yeux se fondant dans les siens sans pouvoir m'en détacher, j'avais quelque chose au fond de moi qui bougeait, un pétillement, des battements de cœur, une sorte d'explosion faisant frissonner mon corps entier. Quel était ce champ d'explosif dans lequel je me suis laissé faire prisonnière ?

Elle me fait un grand sourire, et me tire hors de l'infirmerie. Je la suis sans dire un mot, sa main tenait la mienne et ne me lâchait pas. Qu'était-elle vraiment ? Rêvais-je peut-être ? J'ignorais totalement ce qui était en train d'arriver. Tout à l'heure, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un ange devant moi. Un ange magnifique… Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Nous marchions dans les rues déjà sombres, sa main toujours dans la mienne. C'était étrange, cette peau douce et chaude à la fois. Je n'ai jamais voulu que quiconque fasse attention à moi… Et Luka, le fait. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui dire où j'habite qu'elle le sait déjà, elle m'a suivie ce matin, j'en suis sûre. Lorsque nous arrivons devant chez-moi, elle s'arrête.

« C'est bien ici ?

- Oui, répondis-je indifférente.

- J'habite dans la maison d'en face, dit-elle en riant. Tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué ?

- Pas vraiment, ma mère m'a toujours empêché de m'approcher du voisinage… Donc je ne sais pas qui vis où, et je m'en fiche un peu.

- Quel dommage… Tu aurais remarqué que depuis que tu as emménagée ici, je te souris toujours à ta fenêtre quand tu ne faisais pas tes exercices ou que tu lisais. Tu vas me prendre pour une folle sûrement, mais c'est à cause de toi que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je vais m'arrêter là avant que tu n'appelle les flics en pensant que je suis une psychopathe. Bonne nuit Miku. »

Totalement abasourdi par cette aveu à demi inachevé, elle me laisse au seuil de ma porte, assistant ainsi a sa folie. De l'observation continue d'un individu totalement inconnu. Pourquoi me disait-elle tout ceci ? Je suis resté quelques minutes dehors avant de reprendre mes esprits après ses mots, et en me rendant compte qu'avant qu'elle ne parte : elle a déposée un baiser sur ma joue.

Je rentre, et comme à mon habitude il n'y avait personne. Mon père m'a laissée un mot sur le frigo, et m'a dit de manger ce qu'il avait cuisiné avant de partir. Encore des pâtes je suppose. Je mange ce que je trouve, car souvent il m'arrive de ne rien manger, car ce qui me sert de « mère » mange tout ce qu'elle trouve.

Assise, la tête encore troublé par cette fille que je connaissais à peine d'aujourd'hui, je me décide a me lever. Après avoir finit de manger, je suis allé dans ma chambre en prenant une douche bien avant. Mais je devais me dépêcher, je devais aller m'enfermer. Je savais que cette nuit, il y avait des chances que ce monstre imbibé d'alcool s'approche de nouveau de ma porte.

Je me demande toujours mon père continu de vivre avec elle. Que peut-elle lui donner ? De l'amour ? J'en doute, une bête tel qu'elle ne peut rien donner à part de la destruction et de la souffrance.

Je me couche sur mon lit, la tête contre oreiller. Megurine Luka… Ce nom commençait à résonner en moi sans que je le sache. Cette sorte d'attachement et d'attention qu'elle semble me porter ne me laisse pas totalement indifférente, c'est tellement étrange pour moi. Est-elle folle, obsédée, ou bien les deux ? Elle était un peu de tout ça.

Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause d'elle. Je lui donne trop d'importance, ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas bien ! Mon père me l'a déjà dis… Mais je n'arrive pas à l'arracher de mes pensées.

**Pov Luka**

Je suis tellement heureuse que mon corps frémis sans arrêt, et j'en tremble. C'était bien Miku. Cette fille que j'ai vue enfermée chez-elle toute la journée depuis deux ans. J'ai toujours voulu m'en approcher, et être dans sa classe, mais je n'en ai jamais eus l'occasion. Je voyais souvent son imbécile de mère déambuler chez-elle, et la frapper jusqu'à qu'elle perde la totalité de sa conscience et qu'elle s'évanouisse. Je ne faisais jamais rien, mais je souffrais en silence pour elle… J'avais peur de faire des bêtises concernant sa mère. Mais si jamais, je la revois toucher ne serais-ce qu'un cheveu de Miku, elle subira toute cette haine que j'ai accumulée pour elle de plein fouet !

J'ai même vu à l'infirmerie sur le corps de cette déesse des traces de l'ivresse. Elle la frappe tellement fort, cette femme ne mérite même pas de vivre ! Rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de la tabasser, et de voir son sang couler jusqu'à qu'elle en perde la vie.

Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, surveillant que cette salope ne s'approche pas comme elle le fait si souvent de Miku. Je dors toujours plus tard pour prendre soin d'elle, même si elle ne le sait pas. Je n'ai jamais pu m'occuper d'elle en face à face à part aujourd'hui, mais j'en suis si heureuse. C'est un énorme pas pour devenir son amie et prendre soin d'elle comme je le voudrais. La protéger du monde entier qui ne fait que lui faire du mal.

C'est en la voyant au dessus de sa tour d'argent, si inaccessible et si fragile que je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse de cette jeune fille. Mon cœur bat uniquement pour elle, mais elle ne doit pas le savoir. Je suis sûrement une psychopathe encombrante de son point de vue.

J'aimerais croire qu'un jour elle m'aimera… Que je pourrais soigner chacune de ses blessures que la vie aussi injuste soit-elle lui a causé, mais c'est trop espérer.

Le monstre n'arrive toujours pas. Tant mieux, elle sera tranquille pour ce soir. Elle n'aura pas l'occasion de toucher cet ange une nouvelle fois.

Un nouveau jour s'ouvre à nous aujourd'hui… Comment va-t-elle réagir vis-à-vis de moi ? Elle me connait à peine ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû avoir autant d'audace, comment puis-je y faire face ?

Me douchant ave lenteur, cherchant à allonger au maximum le temps de notre rencontre. Je jette un coup d'œil vers sa fenêtre, et je croise son regard alors qu'elle était en train de s'habiller et moi encore en serviette de bain. Elle me regarde sans tourner ne serais-ce qu'un instant ce ciel azur qui se présente dans nos deux yeux.

Je lui souris, et elle trébuche. Je l'ai vue tomber. Je me dépêche de m'habiller, de me coiffer, de prendre mes lunettes sur ma commode et mon sac puis de me précipiter devant chez-elle. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle sort et je la tire hors de cet endroit qui doit sûrement lui rappeler de très mauvais souvenir. Nous marchons l'une à côté de l'autre, encore vêtue d'un silence éternel.

« Tu as trébuchée ce matin, ça va ? demandais-je plutôt intriguée.

- Oui. J'ai été bizarrement perturbé.

Par mon sourire ? demandais-je joyeuse à cette idée.

- Mais non !

- Ah… »

Nous arrivons à l'arrêt de bus, et nous attendons laissant de nouveau le silence être roi. Elle est vraiment difficile à approcher Miku… Je regarde vers le haut en soupirant, et quand je baisse la tête, je la vois qui me regarde.

« Hier… Ce que tu m'as dis, bredouille Miku. C'était vrai ?

- Je ne mens jamais.

- La nature humaine est faite de mensonge.

- Arrête de mettre tout le monde dans le même sac. Je ne suis pas comme eux ! Puis, tu as mentis tout à l'heure toi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

- Bien sûre. »

Elle regarde au loin si le bus n'arrivait pas. Je ne cesse d'être attirée par cet écume naturellement adorable.

« Personne n'est parfait, ajoute Miku comme pour justifier son mensonge.

- Si, toi », répondis-je en souriant.

Un petit sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres et elle détourne le regard.

« N'importe quoi Luka.

- Tu m'as appelée par mon prénom ! lâchais-je étonnée.

- Ca t'étonne autant ?

- Tu as même souris !

- C'est faux.

- Je t'ai vue !

- Tu as mal vue.

- Moi je te dis que j'ai vue ! »

Notre discussion s'interrompt quand le bus arrive. Nous nous asseyons à la même place que hier, et elle me murmure a l'oreille : « Moi je te dis que tu n'as rien vue ». Je rigole et je lui réponds : « D'accord, tu as gagnée ».

Toute fière d'elle-même, Miku fait sortir de son sac un manga. J'imagine qu'elle doit lire le genre de manga avec une histoire bidon de prince charmant pas du tout charmant. Je me penche donc par curiosité, et à moitié choquée, c'était un yuri. Je la regarde, et elle me regarde.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- T-Tu lis ça ?

- Oui, et ?

- Moi aussi ! »

Elle soupire et hausse les épaules.

« J'me sens moins seule tiens, par contre évite de crier aussi fort, dit-elle en montrant presque tout le bus nous regarder.

- Désolée ! dit-elle en s'excusant. Dis… Tu aime les filles ? »

Une question aussi cru et aussi direct n'est pas chose facile, mais il fallait que je le sache, j'en avais besoin. Elle s'arrête de lire, et me jette un regard des plus neutres.

« Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse, donc je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi tu lis du Yuri ?

- Elles sont mignonnes tu ne trouve pas ?

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Et toi, tu aime quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Mon cœur s'est arrêter de battre d'une manière dont elle seule savait le faire. Mes mains commençaient à trembler. L'inquiétude l'avait atteinte, et elle prononça ses mots : « Ça va aller ? » Bien-sûre que je vais bien ! Mais je n'arrive plus à prononcer un mot. Elle pose sa main contre mon front, et se rends compte que je ne suis pas malade.

« Si tu ne veux pas répondre, ce n'est rien, finit-elle par dire.

- En faite… Je suis amoureuse d'une fille. Et heu…

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Mais je n'arrive pas à le lui dire, on ne se connait pas vraiment beaucoup. Tu feras quoi à ma place ?

- Je dirais tout, quitte à la perdre. »

Nous sortons du bus, et comme d'habitude je me fais saluer par des gens qui admirent ma position au conseil et mon avancé. Je réponds avec le même sourire depuis des années, mais j'aimerais ne sourire que pour une personne. C'est elle : Miku, ma Miku, cette poupée emballée, poser sur une estrade aux vitrines de cristal.

Avant que nous n'entrions en classe, cette naine de blonde insupportable s'approche avec sa bande de gorilles écervelés. Je l'ai est vue poussée Miku la dernière fois… C'est pour cela que j'ai décidée de la suivre, et d'être à ses côtés. Elle a déjà assez de problèmes pour qu'elle doive en plus supporter de la violence physique et verbale au lycée. Avec toutes ses blessures sur son corps, elle à dû avoir mal en tombant…

« Encore ensemble ? Vous sortez ensemble ou quoi ?! demande Rin.

- Bonjour, dis-je poliment.

- Évite tes politesses la binoclarde, dit Kaito.

- Tu ne trouves pas de meilleurs propos, ou ton intelligence de primate t'en empêche ? demandais-je ironiquement.

- Ferme-là !

- La petite conne sans défense à trouvé un garde du corps, rajoute Rin.

- Je vous ai vue quand vous avez agressés Miku. C'est une grosse erreur, votre violence ne vous mènera nulle part. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Kaito m'attrape le bras d'une force brutale. Pensait-il me contrôler par la violence comme il le fait avec Miku ? Il s'attaque à la mauvaise personne. Mes lunettes tombent lorsqu'il me secoue devant tout le monde, j'esquisse un rire et je me fais pousser par cette bête féroce contre le sol. Mes cheveux défaits, je crois qu'il est temps de brisé cette image que je me suis créer en vain. Je sors de mon sac un couteau, me faufilant rapidement sous son cou, je le pose contre la gorge. D'un revers de la main, je le coupe légèrement, et je lui plante mes ongles dans la pain de son bras gauche. Miku, totalement neutre à ma façon d'agir doit sûrement apprécier le spectacle, tandis que d'autres élèves plus effrayés me suppliaient d'arrêter.

« Tu es très bavard Kaito. Savais-tu qu'avec la trachée ouverte tu auras une voix tout à fait somptueuse ?

- A-Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça, pitié ! supplia t-il.

- Tu crois que ta taille te permet de prendre le dessus sur tout le monde, et en particulier Miku qui ne veut qu'une chose : Etudier ! Comparer à vous bande d'idiots, vous n'êtes que des rébus que la société mettra de côté !

- Arrête Luka. Donne-moi ton couteau », dit Miku doucement.

Je lui donne le couteau reculant de Kaito, je ramasse mon sac et la foule autour de nous à commencer à insulter Kaito et sa bande. Miku me tends les bras, et me serre. Mes pensées me trompaient sûrement, mais je crois avoir réussir à avoir plus qu'un sourire de sa part.

Le conseil m'a convoqué peu après. Je me suis vue démunie de mes fonctions, même si tout les élèves qui étaient autour m'on défendu par la suite. Ils ont été convoqués, et pendant ce temps où j'attendais ma sentence, Miku n'est pas allé en cours, elle m'attendait.

En sortant je lui ai annoncé que je n'étais plus présidente du conseil des élèves. Elle m'a regardé d'un air désolée, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça. Nous décidons d'aller en cours même si il est sûre qu'elle se fera gueuler dessus, je m'occuperais de sa défense quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à entrer, la sonnerie retentit. Je soupire et je lui dis que nous ferions mieux d'aller prendre notre déjeuner ensemble. Elle accepte, et au lieu d'aller ans la cours, je l'emmène à une salle vide où quelques tables sont disposés au hasard, et quelques chaises pour s'asseoir. Une fenêtre donnait vue sur le terrain d'athlétisme, elle alla s'y installer sans même se demander ce que nous faisions ici.

« Merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi, dis Miku en se tournant vers moi.

- Q-Quoi ? demandais-je en m'étouffant presque avec mon bentô.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai sentie un frisson quand tu as pris ma défense, expliquait-elle la main sur le cœur. Touche-là, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais, ça bat très fort… Comme dans les mangas », continue-t-elle en me prenant la main pour la poser sur son cœur.

Que faisait-elle ? Miku, est-ce vraiment toi ? Ses yeux fixant mon visage, ils étaient humides, et elle s'apprêtait à pleurer. Pourquoi ? Je la prends dans mes bras sans me soucier si j'en avais le droit ou non. Elle avait besoin de moi, c'est tout. Hier j'ai faillait à ma mission, je sais que sa mère l'a frappé après que je me sois endormie. J'ai aperçu sa blessure dans le bus, mais j'ai préférer ne rien voir, et feindre.

« Ta mère ta encore frapper n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment tu…

- Ca fais deux ans que je veille tard la nuit, donc je le sais, coupais en la lâchant.

- Je suis habituée.

- Je m'en contre fiche. Elle n'a pas le droit de lever sa main sur toi !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que je t'aime ! Et je n'arrive pas à vivre en sachant que tu souffre… Et que je te sois totalement inutile ! »

Et merde ! Je venais inconsciemment de dévoilé ce que j'arrivais à caché depuis deux ans. Elle regarde par la fenêtre, et lève les yeux vers le ciel. Elle ne dit rien. Plus rien. Qu'ai-je donc fais ?

**Pov Miku**

Est-ce que c'est bien ce que j'ai entendu ? Oui. Même si je l'ai su, lorsqu'elle parlait dans le bus, et de la façon dont elle a réagit. Les mangas sont vraiment très instructifs sur ce genre de choses ! Je me demandais si maintenant que j'étais à ses côtés, est-ce qu'elle allait le garder secret. Mais je vois qu'en simplement 2 jours, elle à tout déballée. Débusquée, elle ne dit plus rien.

Je me tourne et marche dans sa direction, un air inquiet s'impose sur son visage, c'était mignon. Oui… Mignon, tel est le mot de ses actes, de ces gestes, et de sa façon de m'avoir protéger alors que je m'en fichais totalement d'elle, alors que je ne pensais qu'à moi.

Allais-je finir fusiller par amour en décidant d'aimer pour la première fois de ma vie ? Je ne voulais pas penser au futur actuellement. Je me dois juste, de penser au présent.

« Mi-Miku… Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie !

- Tu n'es pas très forte pour cacher tes sentiments, je l'avais deviné dans le bus tu sais, répondis-je en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

- J'attendais que tu le fasse, je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir tout juste… Mais tout à l'heure, j'ai vue cette détermination dans tes yeux. »

Je me baisse a sa hauteur alors qu'elle était assise sur une chaise, elle n'avait plus ses lunettes, ni ses cheveux attachés. Je pose ma main contre sa joue, elle était si douce.

« Je t'ai toujours préférée ainsi.

- Q-Quoi ? demandait-elle nerveusement en rougissant.

- Tu es vraiment aveugle Luka », soupirais-je.

Je sens sa main venir caresser ma joue à son tour, et un frisson me conduit à un état de béatitude totale. Son autre main se pose sur la mienne, et en totale accord nous nous approchons l'une de l'autre, sentant notre souffle se faire plus rapide et plus proche. Au creux de moi, des flammes dansantes me dévorait de l'intérieur, et me rendait prisonnière du désir incontrôlable de frôler ses lèvres.

Nous nous embrassons, obéissons à notre passion. Cet amour peut-être interdit me chamboule, et je recule, les yeux écarquillés. Elle me regarde avec le même étonnement, et d'un sourire radieux je lui murmure des mots insignifiants qui à notre époque ne veulent plus rien dire : « Je t'aime ».

Nous sortons de la salle pour retourner en cours. Luka totalement retournée, m'a répondu qu'elle m'aimait également en me sautant dessus, les larmes aux yeux. Elle pleurait de joie.

**[…]**

A la fin du dernier cours de la journée, alors que mes pensées ne s'arrêtaient pas se tourner vers elle, je l'ai regardée arranger ses affaires. Me souvenant que c'est par ma faute si elle ne fait plus partie du conseil des élèves… Je me sentais un peu coupable. Elle était tête baissée, et pensive.

Je me mets en face d'elle, je la pousse à me voir en la relevant par le menton, et je colle mon front au sien. Je lui fais un énorme sourire et elle m'enlace par la taille.

« Je dors chez-toi ce soir, annonce-t-elle sans mon accord.

- Tu n'es pas obligée.

- Elle ne te touchera plus jamais, je te le promets. »

Des larmes… Elles coulaient de son visage. Pourquoi pleurait-elle à ma place ? C'était comme si elle ressentait la même douleur que moi. Elle est beaucoup trop sensible selon moi, ou est-ce moi qui suis trop insensible ?

« Arrête de pleurer à cause de moi, soupirais-je.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Mais ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien fais !

- Dés… »

Elle comptait bien évidemment s'excuser de nouveau, et je l'ai embrassée pour qu'elle se taise. Scotchée à son air de bien-être et elle caresse ma joue. Ses cheveux longs, ondulant au vent, j'ai sentie sa main me malaxer un sein au travers de ma tenue de lycée. Un petit gémissement fébrile m'atteint. Ma langue émets des sont dont je n'ai même plus le contrôle. Elle arrête, et se dirige vers la sortie.

« Ton gémissement est mignon, ajoute Luka en se retournant suivie d'un petit rire.

- Perverse ! criais-je les joues gonflés et vermeille.

- Moi aussi je t'aime », réponds Luka en riant.

Mes nuits agitées pleine de cauchemars n'allaient plus être pareil. Avec elle, tout a commencée à changer. Mais… Ce cauchemar sans fin que je vis tout les jours avec ma mère, prendra-t-il fin un jour ?

Elle m'a raccompagnée chez-moi. Mais elle m'a déjà dis qu'elle voulait venir dormir chez-moi. Je la fais entrée, je suis gênée de part l'odeur et le désordre qui règne dans la maison à cause de ma mère.

Nous pénétrons ensemble, je lui montre ma chambre et la salle de bain où elle pourra aller se doucher si elle le souhaite. Je vais dans la cuisine, et quel miracle, mon père à fait les courses donc j'ai de quoi lui préparer le dîner. Lorsque je m'apprête à lui préparer des crêpes, les bras croisés au bas de l'escalier, j'ai aperçu une silhouette.

« Luka ? Je vais nous faire des crêpes, attends-moi en haut, j'arrive. »

Le dos tourné à ce que je pensais être Luka, je me fais pousser violemment. La puanteur de cette étrangère me fit comprendre que c'était ma mère. Le pouls hors de contrôle, j'ai cru que tout ceci pouvait être une illusion, mais elle était vraiment là. La poêle sur le feu, le corps lourd et endolori bloqué contre les carreaux topaze, je me suis faite attaquée de coups de nouveau. J'ai entendu un bruit sourd, Luka… Sauve-moi, par pitié. Je n'en peux plus !

Je pleurais, je criais, mais je ne me débâtais pas, je n'en avais pas la force. J'avais beau m'égosiller j'avais l'impression que personne ne viendrait me sauver… Pourtant tu me 'lavais promis. Les larmes mêlées à ma peur me faisaient suffoquer, et trembler.

J'entends quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers, mes yeux flous brouillés par l'écume de mes larmes. Elle arrête de me frapper, et je le vois qui tombe contre terre. Elle tenait en main une arme à feu, d'où sortait-elle ceci ?! D'abord un couteau, puis ça ?! Ma mère se met à rire, et ne fait même pas attention à sa propre situation.

« Tu n'as pas honte ?! C'est ta fille bordel !

- Ce n'est pas ma gosse ! » crie cette chose.

Elle saute sur Luka, et lui arrache l'arme. Je ramasse un couteau prêt de la cuisine, et je le lui plante dans le front. Je n'acceptais pas… qu'elle touche ma Luka, pas maintenant que je pouvais être heureuse avec elle. Son corps gît, et le sang s'écoule de cette épave.

« Je vais m'occuper de brûler le corps. Va te reposer, m'ordonne Luka totalement indifférente à mon acte.

- N-Non… Je viens avec toi.

- D'accord… Mais nettoyons le sang avant. Tu pense que ton père va se soucier de sa disparition ?

- Je ne crois pas… Merci.

- J'ai juste tenue ma promesse, dit-elle en souriant. Je t'aime et je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Des larmes vacillantes m'ont éprise. Fondant en larmes devant la dévotion de cette amour qui est née à mon égard depuis déjà deux années. Elle l'a tuée pour me sauver. Étais ce la solution ? Je cherche la serpillière, et je nettoie cette mare de sang. Les réminiscences de mon passé dissipés par cette mort qui me laisse de marbre, et je l'aide à évacuée ce corps engraissés par les bouteilles d'alcool. Traversant le jardin, nous continuons avec précaution pour que personne ne nous voie. La nuit, personne ne voit rien, les choses sont mieux ainsi. Jetant de l'essence sur elle, lançant une allumette, voilà le feu de l'espoir allumée.

_Ses bras m'entourent, et sa voix me parvient en plein cœur. Finalement, tout ce que j'ai besoin, c'est Elle. Ses bras, son étreinte, sa voix et sa présence dans ma vie._


End file.
